Low
by Mousif
Summary: Alice drags Bella off to a dance class, and finds Bella had a secret talent! Will bella get enough confidence to show it off or will Edward forever be listening to *Nsync in Alice's head? Rating may change later.
1. Bella's amazing willpower

I was originally going to make this a really long one shot, but I've been itching to be able to say I have a completed fanfic with more than one chapter. So I'll be breaking it down. Hope you guys like it!

And I know this chapter is short and pretty dry, but stick with me, okay? All good authors know that you have to set the scene before anything juicy can happed. So please stick with me until the end!

Disclaimer: Twilight, its characters and all but the story line of this fanfiction belong to Stephenie Meyer.

&.&.&

BPOV

"Alice, you are _insane_. Do you know the meaning of that word?" I wanted to scream at the tiny vampire in front of me, but I was afraid Charlie would hear and come to investigate. It was, after all, three in the morning. I had only gotten up to get a drink of water before the annoying little pixie like creature appeared in my room.

"Oh come _on_ Bella! It will be so, so, so, so, so, SO much fun! Rosalie's doing it with me, too. How come you wont?" She began lightly hopping up and down. I nearly caved at her puppy dog face. Nearly.

"No _way_, Alice! Have you completely lost your mind? I can barely walk seven steps without tripping, how do you expect me to do something like _that?_" I shook my head in disbelief. She wasn't actually serious, was she? I cringed away from the thought of the havoc I could reek taking a class for… Ugh! I couldn't even bare to think the words!

"Bella, I am a future-seeing vampire. And I can see that you are going to be just fine." She mumbled something else, but I couldn't hear it. Though it sounded something like 'I can't even believe how _good_ you're going to be.'

Wait, Alice." I held up a hand, placing the other one firmly on my hip. "How can you see how it's going to turn out if I haven't even decided to go with you?" I raised a brow.

Alice smirked her cat-ate-the-canary smirk. "I don't know, Bella." She said sweetly. "Why don't _you_ tell _me_?" She laughed at my horrified expression.

I groaned softly, throwing my hands in the air. "Fine, I'll do it. But only because you want me to." Alice jumped with a squeal and hugged me tightly around my waist.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you Bella!!" She darted to my window.

"Hold it, Alice." I held up a hand, and she stopped dead in her tracks. "If I get the slightest hint that this is some kind of plan of yours to get me to embarrass myself, I'm not doing it."

Alice looked honestly shock. "Bella! I'm surprised at you! All I was thinking of was your health. You'll be stuck with that body for the rest of eternity; don't you want it to be nice and toned?" I pouted; she had me there.

"And," she smiled brightly. "Since you can't slow dance, I thought maybe you're problem was you needed to try something different. See you tomorrow!" She disappeared outside my window.

I scoffed. Oh yeah, different.

How did she get me to do this? I was going to kill myself. I glanced at the window again, glad for once that Edward was off on a weekend hunting trip with his brothers.

There was no way I would ever let him see any of this.

&.&.&

APOV

I grinned, proud of a good nights work. I hated having to wait so long for Edward to leave, but it was worth it, now that Bella agreed to take the class with Rosalie and I.

Her warning put a damper on things, but only for a moment; I could easily keep my plan from getting to her. And once it was all over, Edward would absolutely love it, so I knew she couldn't be _to_ mad.

She would thank me for this later.

&.&.&

hahaha. Where exactly is Alice taking Bella, what is her plan and why is Edward going to love it? These questions and more will be answered but only if you review!!

Pretty please?

-bambie eyes-

-therein after


	2. Bella's Secret Talent

&

Wow! Six reviews the day it gets out. I must be getting better at this, haha. Anyway, since you guys were so nice I set aside an hour or so today to write this out. I feel proud of myself. And since I got it out so quick, please excuse any editing problems. I'll go over it later tomorrow.

Props to: edwardluver17

19 Chelsea Knight 19

hopelesslydevotedtoedward123: haha Here you go, hon. Love the pen name, by the way.

SwanBella228: HA! I knew that would help. XD haha Just kidding! Umm, forgive my naivety, but what exactly is a beta? And will do!

TwilightLove3213

Clumsy318: haha Love your pen name, as well. And don't worry, I rule with hints.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the brain inside my head, which made up the idea for this story.

&.&.&

EPOV

"Was is so important for me to not know that you have to torture me like this?" I pinched the bridge of my nose between my fingers, trying –and failing- to push the horribly annoying song out of my head. I would have been fine with just about anything. _Anything._ But no, Alice had to pick the one song I had hated with a passion since I first heard it.

'Digital Get Down' by Nsync. Why, Alice. _WHY?_

"Oh, don't be such a baby, Edward. It was the first thing I could think of." She said with a laugh, sitting on the arm of the couch. I glared at the TV and tried to ignore her and her thoughts.

It was quiet for a few minutes as Alice changed to translating her favorite issue of _Seventeen_ into German. Then the absolute worst happened.

I'm sure she meant to be quiet, knowing I loathed the song, but being around humans so much caused my dear Bella to forget how good vampire hearing was.

"Digital digital get down," she sang. "Just what we need. If we can't get together naturally, then we can get, can get together on the digital screen."

Her lovely voice almost made the song sound good. Almost.

"Bella!" I whined. She turned her head to me in confusion, then shock once she realized what she was doing. Her grin turned sheepish.

"Sorry, Edward. I forget. And it's so dang catchy." She giggled with Alice.

"It's alright, love." I wrapped my arm around her waist, wishing, once again, that I could hear her thoughts. She would have a much harder time than Alice at trying to block their plan from me.

I couldn't understand why it was I wasn't allowed to know. It couldn't be _that_ horrible, could it? But when I had first mentioned that Alice was obviously keeping something from me, a crimson blush spread across my angel's face in just a few seconds. That only made me want to know more. But Alice and Rosalie were carefully avoiding any thoughts of whatever it was they were planning on.

I sighed as I looked down at Bella. My Bella. I was honestly afraid for her. She didn't seem too happy about the whole thing, but was apparently going along with it. I hated it when Alice forced her into things, but she never seemed to mind most of the time. Sometimes she even ended up liking it. I hoped that this was one of those times.

&.&.&

Two hours later, Alice ran from her room to yank Bella by her elbow.

"Time to go! Rosalie's waiting in the BMW!" She hopped around, still clutching Bella's arm. I pulled her tighter against my side.

"Knock it off, Edward! She already agreed to this and I know she's going to love it!" Alice groaned and ran to get Bella's jacket. I sighed and looked down at her warily.

"Are you sure you're okay with… whatever it is she's trying to force you into? Because you _can_ say no." She smiled up at me, but it didn't entirely meet her eyes.

"You know Alice. I think she's just trying to have some fun. Plus, it'll get me a bit healthier. I can't lay around on the couch all day." She winked at my confused expression and got off the couch, leaning down to give me a quick kiss. I sighed longingly as Alice appeared beside her and dragged her towards the door.

"Don't worry, Edward! I'll have her back before you know it."

I sighed again as I watched them go, then got up and made my way to my piano. I had to pass the time somehow.

&.&.&

BPOV

Okay, so I believed her. This _was_ fun. And I hadn't fallen once! Amazing!

Alice laughed. "You see! I told you it would be great!"

Rosalie pranced up beside her, swaying her hips to the beat of the music playing from speakers in the corner. "Yeah, Bella, I think you found your secret talent!" She laughed her musical laugh and elbowed Alice in the ribs. "Wouldn't you say so, Alice?"

"Yeah! Bella is one bad hip hop dancing machine!" She laughed and I blushed, but I didn't mind too much. I wasn't as good as others in the class (_that_ much was obvious), but compared to my other attempts at dancing, I had to admit I was pretty good. Hip-hop wasn't as nearly as hard as I thought it would be.

Our teacher, Cali, clapped her hands. "Alright guys, great job! A couple more minutes of free style then I'll show a few more things before we pack it up." She gave us a huge smile, then let us continue our mini dance party. Alice and Rosalie were teaching me a move thought was completely inappropriate when Cali came up to us, curly red hair bouncing as she joined them. All I could do was laugh.

Cali smiled. "Awesome guys! You totally wave a knack for this. You too, Bella!" She beamed at me. "You have the great makings of a sick dancer. Keep it up and I'll have you rocking in no time!" She laughed and danced away, leaving me blushing, but proud. I couldn't slow dance to save my life but hip-hop seemed to be just what I was looking for.

A minute later Cali had turned the song off and we all went back to facing her and the huge mirror behind her.

"Alright guys, here's real simple routine. You're going to go down, spreading your legs like the floors just jumped out from under you. Then you're going to come back up, scooping the floor back with your arms. Then stomp forward with your left foot, bringing your left arm up in front of you, then do the same with your right side." Cali continued to explain things as she went, slowly doing the moves. Everyone followed along.

I smiled to myself as 'scooped the floor back up.' For once, I was glad I had been dragged into one of Alice's crazy ideas.

&.&.&

APOV

This. Was. PERFECT!

Bella was having soooo much fun and she was HOT! Even Rosalie had mentioned it to me earlier! I couldn't believe how well that had all turned out. Cali was an awesome teacher, and I think it was great bonding time for us all.

I couldn't wait for Bella to get good enough to reel her right into my little trap.

&.&.&

EPOV

I heard Rosalie's thought before the car even made it all the way down the drive. _Oh my GOD, Bella did so good! Not nearly as good as me, of course, but good for her clumsy little self. Oops! Alice is right! Stay out of my head, Edward!_

I growled. A few more seconds and I was sure there would have been visuals to go along with her thoughts. Now I was stuck listening to 'The Song That Never Ends.'

I waited impatiently beside the front door as the girls parked to car and came to front door, laughing.

"And Cali is such a good teacher, too!" Alice was saying. I heard a beautiful laugh, one I would have known absolutely anywhere.

"I can't believe I'm saying this Alice, but I'm glad you dragged me off to do that. It was fun." I smiled when I heard her voice. So she was in one piece. And she had fun. I let out the breath I had been holding, not that it mattered anyway.

She ran in the door, saw me, and flew to my arms. "Edward!"

"Bella!" I laughed as I mused her hair. She looked up and gave me a dazzling smile before going on her tiptoes and pecking me on the lips. After two hours of not being with her, I wasn't having that. I grabbed her around her waist and picked her up, kissing her for a good four seconds before pulling away, laughing at her pout. She was so cute when she did that.

"Have fun, love?" I asked as I set her down. She nodded excitedly.

"Yes, it was awesome! And guess what!" She jumped a little.

"What?" I asked, amused by her joy.

"I think I finally found something I do better than you!" She clapped her hands, looking a bit like Alice. I raised a brow.

"Oh did you now?" She giggled and nodded. I was so glad she had such a good time. Nothing could have made me happier just then than to see that huge smile on her face.

Rosalie laughed, coming up beside us. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure Edward wouldn't be able to do some of the things you did, Bella, even if he tried."

Alice doubled over, instantly blocking a memory. I frowned. "You're totally right, Rose. Edward would _never _be able to do _that!_" Rosalie and Bella joined in her laughter, and I was suddenly itching to know what was so funny. That was so not fair.

Bella grinned and kissed me one last time before turning to the still laughing vampirettes. "See you tomorrow, girls!" Then she grabbed my hand and led me outside to the garage.

I sighed as I opened her door for her, then walked around the car and slid into the driver's side. "Am I ever going to be let in on this whole thing?" I asked as I backed out of the garage. I turned to look at her face, and it was smug.

"Maybe. If I ever get the guts to show it off. But you know me." She shrugged with small smile and I knew she would say no more on the subject. I sighed once more as I drove her home.

&.&.&


	3. Dirt Dishes and Eye Candy

Woooooo! Here's chapter three! Sorry it took so long, I've had a bit of a tough week. BUT! -stikes a pose- I shall push onward. ONWARD I SAY!

Er... Sorry. It's 1:04 am and I get a little loopy when I'm tired. Oh well. I'm an insomniac, anyway.

**Can you guys do something for me?** I wan't you to check out insanity's child's story Where The Tide Takes You. She hasn't got much out yet, but it looks promising, and plus I'm her beta! I know I haven't met all the requirements for it, but she asked, and I couldn't turn her down! So if you had some extra time, I'm sure she'd love some feedback. It really is a good looking story, and I got a sneak peek at a future scene (which I can't wait for) that I know you guys would love.

Speak of LOOOOOOVE, I put some major fluff into this. Ha. I thought you guys deserved it. ANyway, enough babbling. Onward!

&.&.&

BPOV

I stood in front of my sink, slowly circling the brush around a plate. Charlie had went off down to La Push to spend time with Billy, and Edward had to do something at home, so I was currently alone in my small house. I didn't really mind.

As I rinsed the plate I had been washing, I started to hum a song I had fell in love with last week at my dance class. And speaking of dance class, my enthusiasm was slowly starting to run down a bit for it. Not that I didn't like it now, it was just…. It hurt. All the twisting, turning, and jumping wasn't something my muscles were used to. After three classes in one week it was finally starting to catch up with me.

But I couldn't complain all that much. I could already tell I had more energy every day, and my hips were much more flexible. I decided to prove that fact to myself, by giving them a little twist as I opened my mouth and started to sing the song I had been humming.

"Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans, boots with the fur. The whole club was looking at her. She hit the floor. Next thing you know, shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low." As I sang, I swiveled down like Rosalie had taught me. Then I popped back up, rinsed another plate and picked up a cup.

"Them baggy sweat pants, and the Reeboks with the straps. She turned around and gave that big booty a smack." I snapped my hip to the side with a small laugh. "She hit the floor. Next thing you know, shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low." When I came back up, two cold arms wrapped around my waist, and I gasped, nearly dropping the cup I had in my hand.

I heard a chuckle beside my ear as my angel spoke. "Is _that_ what Rosalie and Alice have been teaching you?" He shook his head with a sigh, and I had to laugh.

"No, that's just what I saw people doing on TV. I was bored give me break! Soapy dishes aren't exactly exciting." I was surprised with myself; since when can I lie that well? Maybe it was because I couldn't see his face yet. But at any rate, he bought it.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He nuzzled my neck, causing shivers to do down my spine. "I thought you should know better than to let today's society taint your mind." He kissed my hair, pulling me closer. "But still…" He lowered his head to whisper in my ear, "That was absolutely enticing."

My cheeks burned and I bit my lip, trying to hold back a yelp. He barked a laugh, feeling the sudden heat on my face. He gave me a quick squeeze before letting me go to lean against the counter beside me, watch my face. His was perfectly angelic, a light smile tugging at his lips. I felt a small stab of pain at his absolute perfect as I often did.

"So," he began, his voice melting my previous jitters, "I was wondering if you'd like to do something with me today."

I raised a brow, setting the now clean cup aside and scrubbing a few forks. "And what might that be?" I knew it was pointless; I would go anywhere he wanted me to, as long as he was with me.

He obviously had the same thoughts, because he laughed his angel's laugh and tapped the tip of my nose with one of his long, white fingers. "I was thinking our meadow, actually. It looks nice out." At his words, we both glanced out the window above the sink. I smiled; he was right. Those few clouds couldn't last long.

"Alright! Just give me a minute to finish up here," I gestured to the last few dishes," and change into something else and we can leave."

Edward laughed lightly and let his lips graze my jaw. "You go ahead and change. I'll finish these."

I frowned. "No, don't worry, I'll just be a minute." Despite my words, he rolled his eyes and hip checked me to the side, easily prying the brush out of my soapy fist. "Just go change, Bella."

I sighed at his persistence, but obeyed and ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Alice had obviously seen this particular outing coming; I had an outfit readily laid on my bed, waiting to be worn. I put it on hastily, not really knowing what it was. I ran to the bathroom, putting my hair into a low ponytail, slightly off center so it flowed down the front of my top. I took the time to observe my outfit.

It was simple, yet undeniably cute, as Alice was always able to pull off. It was a plain deep blue tank top and worn-out black skinny jeans, and a light, sleeveless white zip-up hoodie over that. But I had to admit, it looked good. I nodded to my reflection and headed back down stairs, trying to be quiet. Of course it must have sounded like a stampede to him, but his back was turned to me as I entered the kitchen.

He was taking his sweet time in finishing the last of the dishes, but I was able to get a good look at him from where I stood, leaning against the door jam. He was singing a song, one I had heard before, and his voice made the lyrics all the more beautiful.

"And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. And when everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am."

I let out a small sigh at how well the song fit him. How I managed to end up with such a beautiful, perfect, tortured creature I'll never know. But I loved him, and he loved me, and that was all that mattered. The delicate gold ring on my finger proved that. Over time I had come to actually be somewhat excited about getting married. About becoming Mrs. Edward Cullen.

He turned at my sigh and smiled my favorite crooked smile. Trying to get my thoughts back in order, I focused on what he was wearing. His pants weren't that different from mine. Tight fitting, black, and a few spots where they were almost torn through. His shirt was also a bit tight fitting, also black with a deep v-neck. The outfit was even simpler than mine, but it looked so beautiful on him, the darkness of the fabric against the white of his skin, that it knocked the breath right out of me.

He walked over to me and took me in his arms, kissing my forehead. "You look nice," he said, the smile obvious in his voice. I laughed.

"Not even nearly as nice as you, though." I wiggled a little out of his embrace so I could look up at him, my head nearly bent all the way back. He sighed and was about to make a comment, once again on how I didn't see myself clearly, but I cut him off with a quick kiss.

"How about we get going?" I suggested. He sighed, releasing all of me but one hand, before leading me out the door and to his car.

&.&.&

I was quite content to lay there with him, my head resting on his chest, and he stroking my hair softy. I could have stayed like that for hours. The embrace brought back a small sense of déjà vu, and I giggled, remembering the first time he brought me here. He chuckled as well, the sound rumbling through his chest.

"What is suddenly so funny, love?" He asked, his tone lazy and at ease. He was enjoying out time together just about as much as I was. I flipped onto my stomach, leaning on my elbows. My voice was excited as I spoke.

"Do remember when we first met, and when I found out?" I asked eagerly. He gave me a knowing look before turning on his side.

"How in the world could I forget?" He laughed. I smiled brightly.

"It's kind of weird, now, to think that far back." I gazed into the forest, not really seeing anything. My mind was elsewhere. "We've come a long way." I said with a sigh. Edward gave me the tiniest of smiles and leaned over to kiss my forehead.

"We certainly have." He stared at my face for a long moment before he spoke again. "I remember the first time I spotted you across the cafeteria." He chuckled. "That reminds me. You were looking like you were deep in thought the first time I looked up. What were you thinking?" He played with my hair as he spoke.

I pouted, trying to remember that far back. Had it really so long since I first saw him? It felt like ten lifetimes. "If I remember correctly, I was trying to decided who was the most beautiful of your family. It was between you and Rosalie." I smirked up at him teasingly. "Rosalie won."

He raised a brow, and then smiled wickedly. I suddenly found myself pressed onto the slightly damp grass, and angel hovering over me, his bronze hair tickling my forehead as he smiled at me. "Oh really, now?" He didn't give me time to answer.

When he finally pulled away from my lips, it took a few good seconds to remember what I was going to say. Ah, that was it. "Nope. She's not even close." I placed my hand on the back of his neck and yanked his face back to mine. He didn't seem to mind, but after the time I expected him to pull away, I was surprised when he didn't. He only lifted his lips for a short second so I could gasp in some air and then kissed me senseless. I felt his hand reach down, slithering under my shirt. He brushed his cold fingertips across the skin of my hip, and I shivered.

Of course, it was then that he finally pulled away, pushing himself off me to lie on his back. His breathing was almost as raged as mine.

It was a few minutes before I turned my head to look at him. He was starring at me, a sly smile on his lips. I laughed, but the sound was still shaky.

"What is it?"

He chuckled, the sound low in his chest. "Oh, nothing." But it was far from nothing. It was the absolute last thing I expected.

Edward reached over; placing his hands on either side of my waist, and did the unthinkable.

He tickled me.

"E-Edward…. (giggle) S-s-s-top it! I'm serious!" I exploded into fits of laughter. Edward just smiled brilliantly and kept going, his fingers digging into my sides.

After a while, he decided to call a truce. I sat on the meadow floor, gasping as I spoke. "That was so unfair."

He snickered. "But it was fun."

"For you!"

His expression softened and he lifted my chin up to kiss me chastely. "That's exactly what I meant."

&.&.&

APOV

_We all fell to the floor, giggling and gasping. Bella stopped long enough to say, "Oh my goodness, you guys, that was _awesome!_"_

_I barked out a laugh. "Totally! I can't believe how good we've gotten! You especially, Bella. That was H-O-T-T!!"_

_Rosalie nodded, still trying to stop laughing. Bella was the first to try and get up. Her balance couldn't last long, I knew that much. She started to fall, and neither Rosalie or I did anything to stop it. Bella let out a cry._

_And then, inches from the ground, she stopped. She looked up into the eyes of her savior, and a gasp escaped her lips as a dark crimson stained her cheeks._

"_Oh, god…"_

I cackled wickedly, rubbing my palms together. Ohhhhhhh, this was rich. To easy. Jasper came up beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What did you see?" He asked nervously, put off by my sudden mood of mischief.

"Oh, nothing." I sang as I skipped towards to door. I had to speak with Rosalie.

&.&.&

Ha. Foreshadowing. Ohhhhh, I'm good. And what's coming next? Recitle reluctence and a peeved Edward! Oh my!

Till next chapter!

-Brandalyn.


End file.
